Episode 6766 (14th January 2014)
Plot Sam sits alone in his cell. Charity offers support to the Dingles. Leyla states that she's having lunch with Priya. Alicia warns her not to wind David up if she wants to build bridges with Jacob. Charity's conscience starts to kick in when she realises that Sam might not get bail. Brenda and Ruby attend the bereavement counselling group session. Nicola calls round to see Megan. The Dingles gather in court. Ruby speaks about her miscarriage at the bereavement counselling. Brenda opens up but is disappointed when she doesn't feel any better for it. Sam is refused bail and is taken back to his cell. Charity's worried when Debbie tells her the news. Jude questions an edgy Brenda on how the counselling went and about Harriet's performance in David's. Her mind elsewhere, flustered Brenda makes her excuses and rushes off. As she gets outside she realises she's picked up a pair of tights, she turns back to return them but decides not to, exhilarated by her sense of control. Harriet tells Bob that she doesn't think the session was much help to Brenda, but they're surprised when she enters the café in high spirits. Harriet tries to get Brenda to attend the next session next month, but Brenda snaps at her for being pushy. Harriet's left nervous when Jude says that as of Thursday she will be on her own as the Bishop wants him at the new parish for the weekend. Jimmy arrives at Brook Cottage to pick up Nicola for lunch, leaving Megan worried. She confesses to Nicola that when people are around her, it stops her thinking about the fire. Declan arrives back home and tells her that Sam has been remanded in custody. Zak becomes annoyed with Rachel when she persists that Declan is responsible for the fire. She storms off when Jai tells her that she won't be taking Archie to the prison to see Sam. David is frustrated with Leyla when she jumps behind the counter to serve Jimmy while he's in the back. When Jacob arrives home from school, Leyla attempts to arrange plans with him. However, David has a sudden change of mind and tells her she can help out in the shop. Rachel angrily confronts Declan and Charity in the pub and accuses them of setting Sam up. Charity follows her outside and admits to a stunned Rachel the plan to get her, Sam and Archie to leave the village as her revenge to Jai. She tells Rachel that she wants her to confess to starting the fire at Home Farm and she'll pay the money for the life for her and Archie on the run. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Prosecution Solicitor - Ava Hunt *Solicitor - Andrew Grose *Magistrate - Stewart Marquis Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Reception, office *David's - Exterior, shop floor *Café Main Street - Public area *Brook Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Institute *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Court - Courtroom *Prison - Cell Notes *Andrew Grose is credited as Sam Dingle's 'Solicitor', though he doesn't have any dialogue in this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,710,000 (19th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes